


I Just Want You for my Own

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Gen, Kylan rigged it, Kylo's nervous, Original Character(s), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Kylo seriously owes his brother big time.





	I Just Want You for my Own

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry about not updating yesterday, but finals week!!! So because of that, you all get two fics today!!  
> Day 10: Secret Santa Gift Exchange  
> OCs.  
> You all should seriously know by now, don't like don't read.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> Enjoy!!

> I just want you for my own   
>  More than you could ever know   
>  Make my wish come true   
>  All I want for Christmas   
>  Is you

He owed Kylan big time. 

Kylo had utterly forgotten about the stupid Secret Santa gift thing until two hours before it was due to begin. Even worse was that he had Rey as his person. He’s pretty sure that Kylan, who was the one who wanted to do this, rigged the drawing because he had picked Rey’s name three times. Of course because he had Rey, he wanted to get her something beautiful, and of course, he forgot. 

Kylo had panicked and called the one person who wouldn’t make fun of him for forgetting the girl he had a crush on’s gift; his brother. Kylan still laughed, but at least he was willing to help. When Kylo arrived at the apartment that Finn and Poe shared, he panicked when he saw that Kylan wasn’t there, but Rey was. 

He awkwardly made excuses about accidentally forgetting the gift at home and saying that Kylan was going to bring it. Then he sat on the couch and tried not to show that he was nervous. 

* * *

 

Kylo had to admit; his brother had style. 

Kylo had been worried when it was Rey’s turn to open her gift, he had no clue what Kylan had bought, and it was going to be on Kylo if it wasn’t something she liked. When Rey had opened the box, she had stared down at it in shock, and Kylo got nervous. Then she held it up, and Kylo was shocked at what his brother had bought. It was a necklace in a gorgeous gold color with the pendant of the rebels hanging from it in silver. 

Rey loved it so much that she shrieked when she found out that Kylo had gotten her it that she nearly tackled him in a hug. Kylo looked over her shoulder and caught the eye of his brother who smirked. Oh yeah, he seriously owed his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as soon as you finish reading this, you can head on over to Merlin to read the next one!!


End file.
